Violent Pleasure
by PsychoticPixieDerangedDoctor
Summary: These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume.
1. Chapter 1

_These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume._

Volterra, Italy

Ever since I joined the Volturi and became a fling to the top guard, Alec, my life went downhill.

A nomadic vampire killed Charlie.

Edward got mated with Tanya.

Jasper and Alice disbanded from the Cullens.

Emmett and Rosalie went their separate ways.

And Esme and Carlisle stayed and lived in Isle Esme.

But the worst part is, me and Alec just kept on fighting.

Ever since he found out that I knew I was just a fling, he started abusing me. I knew I can't complain because first of all, he was top guard and thus considered prince, second I was just a no one, and third, I loved him.

At first it wasn't so bad. He would just bite me or call me names but then he got too far. He started punching and kicking me. I would just endure everything in silence. I learned from experience that if I tried to scream or run away or even confide to anyone, I would suffer greater punishments. I know that I was a mental shield, in fact, everyone knew that but that wasn't enough for me to be on the radar of the kings. They thought my shield was just a fluke because Jane can send me pain and Alec can numb me but the truth was it didn't I just acted like it did. Because one time when I didn't act, they reverted to punishing me physically.

Grunts and growls came from Alec's room. I guess they were at it again. I just sighed and laid back. I knew there was nothing I could do except to endure the pain and hope that one day, my Alec would come back and save me. That he would look at me with happy eyes not those hard, cold, and unforgiving eyes he would always use at me.

But alas, as I heard their footsteps approach, I knew there was no time left for me. My hourglass has run out. I closed my eyes as they pushed the doors open and they step in.

"Your time has come Isabella. You are no longer of use to us. The prince has found his 'mate'". I silently cried at that word. Even as a vampire, I am able to cry. Perhaps this was fate's little gift for me. The ability to let your pain, sadness, and anguish out.

"And they are happy. We already have Renata as our shield and your mental shield is a fluke. You will be executed in three hours. Enjoy them while you can Isabella." They left the room without another word. I rolled myself up into a curled position.

Grunts and growls were still emanating from the walls. I allowed myself to let my canned emotions out and just cried my heart out. I stayed like that for 2 more hours.

When the clock struck the start of the third hour, I decided to change my clothes and appearance. I showered and scrubbed myself until all of the foundations and concealers I applied on myself to hide the bruises that were supposed to be non-existent appeared. Alec beat me so hard that he managed to bruise me. I applied foundations and concealers to hide them. I finished my shower and picked out the dress I wore when I and Alec first met.

As soon as I held the fabric near me, the memories came flooding back.

Flashback

I was standing in the middle of my room. I was accepted in an Italian boarding school. It was 3 months after Edward and the Cullens left me. I was whimpering when something cold suddenly touched my back. I looked back at the source and found Alec in his glory. He was so handsome yet dangerous that I was stunned to silence. Then his cold hands wiped my face from the tears. The gesture wasn't intended but it comforted just the same. I cried on him all night telling my story and everything. When I was finally calmed, he said three words that made me happy, sad, confused, and complete. "I love you."

End of flashback

After that, I accepted his offer to change me. He was sweet at first, but then he became colder and colder towards me.

At night times, I would murmur 'I love you' to him but he would just nod at me. It didn't bother me at first but then he I saw how he was to all the other girls in the castle.

Someone banged on my door and shouted "Make haste, you only have 30 minutes left before the execution." Then turned to leave.

I sighed and wore the dress. It was pretty, I had to admit, it looked like a servant's dress but it was ok. It was a black long-sleeved dress that had ruffles at the edges. It had a white cloth on the front part with 3 black buttons and a black ribbon at the neck. I chose to wear a white knee-length socks and black flats to match it. It covered my bruises but I knew the procedure of the execution.

First they would state the charges,

Make some decisions,

And then finally torture you to death.

If you were in the brink of death, they would decide to take pity and just burn you.

I closed my eyes and remembered all of those times before everything went topsy-turvy.

Felix suddenly appeared in front of me. He was the first friend I had here. Yes he was my friend but Alec was his superior. He briefly hugged me and whispered sorry in my ear. I just gave him a sad smile and allowed him to put the chains on me.

I followed him towards the throne room. Alec, Jane, and a new vampire stood on Aro's side. The kings sat at their chairs. All of the vampires in Volterra where gathered in there.

Some looked at me with disgust, pity, amusement, and neutral.

I closed my eyes and walked to the middle. Aro stood up and the trio followed him as he stepped down the platform and in line with me. I briefly saw longing in Alec's eyes before it was gone. I blinked. I must have imagined it. He has a mate now. I reminded myself.

"You Isabella Marie Swan are accused of bearing false witness against the prince. Would you like to say something about this matter?" Aro asked his voice stoic. I raised my eyes to match his. I saw disgust in them.

"I have nothing to say master."

"Very well. For lying about someone so respected, you are herby sentenced to death." I heard Alec gasp. I guess he didn't know about the consequences. I just closed my eyes as every vampire in the room took the chance and punched, kicked, and bit me. I bit my lip to prevent me from screaming but the tears fell continuously.

When everyone was done, my dress was destroyed. I fell to the ground as wave after wave of pain entered me.

Everyone saw the bruises.

Everyone knew that none of them had done it.

Everyone knew that I wasn't lying.

Everyone knew the truth but it was too late.

Jane had already set me on fire.

The Volturi acquired the knowledge of burning a vampire starting from the inside. Jane inserted the syringe at me and injected the chemical that reacted with our venom making us burn. I just bit my lip to stop me from screaming but the tears weren't stopping. I fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Finally the truth settled on me.

No one wanted me.

Everyone wanted me to die.

So I accepted it and stop writhing.

Although I burned and cried, I was still. When I was in my last moments, I managed to mumble something out.

"Even though you guys killed me, I still cherish the fact that I got to call you deep inside my fathers." I looked at the kings who were at lost. They made the wrong decision. A decision that caused them a daughter.

"Mothers" I gazed at Athenodora and Sulpicia.

"Sisters." To the female guards.

"Brothers." To the male guards.

"And m...ate." The word dragged out because I was already dying. The room burst in sobbing. They were all saying sorry repeatedly. Alec came forward and held me near him. He kissed my forehead and started crying.

"You never told me that I got too far. All I wanted was for you to tell me that you didn't want to be a fling. I always loved you and it hurt me to hurt you but it was the only way for me to get you to respond. I'm sorry I made a wrong choice. I'm sorry I caused you your life. I'm sorry that I let you go." He started crying again. I smiled but it was hard. I was losing myself and I can already see the light.

"Il mio angelo." He lifted his glazed eyes and looked at me.

"I never blamed you. I just wanted you to be happy and if that meant me suffering, I would have done it again and again. I love you Alec." My eyes closed.

It was done.

The fire had won.

I knew in a mere matter of seconds my body would turn to ash. As I started to feel more and more detached. I felt lips on my forehead and I heard Alec say the words I had longed to hear all of these years.

"I love you, Bella."

Epilogue

"I love you, Bella."

As the words left the lips of the anguished prince, his lovely mate turned to ashes and a gust of wind carried her away.

Away from the castle,

Away from her love,

Away from her friends,

Away from her parents,

And away from her home.

The mourning went on and on. Everyone was disgusted at themselves as they remembered how the paid back all of the things the little angel gave them.

As a human, she was the one who gave them a reason to smile every day. Whenever she would trip, they would laugh and she would just smile. When she became a vampire, her happy aura entranced all of them. Everywhere she went, the people she would meet would suddenly smile. But now they would not see her smiles anymore, the twinkle in her eyes every time she learns something new, her enchanting laugh, her long wavy hair, and they would never see her again.

Felix, being her first friend, was devastated. He had taken part in torturing the sweet angel that always believed in him whenever the others didn't. If it wasn't for her, he would have been long gone.

Jane, her supposedly-sister-in-law, lived up to her name as the most sadistic vampire. No one ever saw her smile or heard her laugh.

Marcus, her closest father, lost a daughter all because he didn't have the courage to speak up. Without his mate, Bella became his daughter. They would spend hours reading and comparing things. After her death, he never left the library.

Caius, her secret friend, lost all of the joy and happiness Bella spent years trying to build inside him. If it wasn't for Athenodora, he would have chosen to die too.

Aro, her confidant, was the most wrecked of all the kings. He was the one to deliver her to death. Oh how he wished he didn't have to do that. And if only he was given another chance, he would have done everything just to bring back his sweet daughter.

Alec, having lost the one true mate that was willing to sacrifice her happiness and self for him, tried to kill himself. The others wouldn't let him. They lost one already, they don't want to add another. The Volturi castle became gloomier by the day.

Sarah, the girl who tried to be Alec's mate, tried to change everything. She did everything but only one answer was given to her: "You're not Bella." so one day, she dressed like Bella, changed her hair to Bella's, and copied everything about Bella. When she was sure she looked like Bella, she strutted out towards the throne room. She threw the doors open and walked in the middle. All the eyes went to her. She screamed in joy inside. But then Alec glared at her. "You are not my Bella. How dare you try to copy her?" he screamed and pounced on her. She screamed and pleaded but it was too late. Alec bit her neck and her head detached. The last thing on her mind was: "why did I even bother?"

No one talked about Bella after that. They finally accepted that Bella was gone. But they can't get over it. Life continued but not as they thought it would. Bella was their world. She made everything lively. And now she's gone. But was she really? Everyone believed that she was, but can their beloved angel be brought back to life?

50 years later

Today was the day they murdered their sweet angel. They were all at the same position when the dreadful thing happened. They expected nothing today for all vampires knew this day was a dangerous one. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. They were all in the past when suddenly the door banged open. They all growled at the insolent creature that dared to interrupt them. They all crouched down when suddenly Sulpicia and Athenodora gasped. The sound alone made them stop. Their heads cleared for a while. They tore their gaze away from the wives and to the source of their gasps. All eyes widened as they took in the dress and figure of the intruder. It can't be, can it? There on the door stood tall and proud. A lovely angel with grace and beauty enough to make them cry.

"Hello everyone. Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE ABOUT VIOLENT PLEASURE!**

Please go to my profile for the most recent news/announcement about Violent Pleasure.

~PsychoticPixieDerangedDoctor


End file.
